What a Dream!
by serannskisses4u
Summary: Whitney Cartwright has intimate moments with Finn and Puck!


Whitney Cartwright was a very successful singer. In high school she was in the school glee club where they had won many competitions from Sectionals to Nationals and Whitney was the star in every show. Her senior year, she was among five of the graduates that were in the glee club. She had decided her sophomore year that she wanted nothing more in life than to sing. She knew she was born a Diva. So, it was no surprise that at the age of 25 she had all her ducks in a row. She was doing what she loved.

Whitney set out on a tour around the nation where she would perform over 100 shows within the next year. Today she was supposed to meet up with some old friends from high school to chill before she went out on the road. They invited her to a really nice hotel where they had rented the entire floor, just for her. Among her friends that she was meeting was some of her former gleeksters, Puck, Finn, Artie, Mercedes, and Rachel.

"Hey Girl!," Rachel greeted Whitney with a hug. "Hey!" Whitney almost teared up because she was going to miss her friends. "We has a surprise for you" and Whitney was asked to close her eyes. "What is it?" Whitney asked. She hated surprises. "Open your eyes." She looked up and the whole crew was standing there just like old times. Whitney began to cry. "AWWWWW!" They were standing in a formation so they could start the glee-off. Artie started up the radio and the first few cords of "Valerie" came on. "Do it girl!" Mercedes pointed to Whitney and Whitney busted out singing. The rest of the crew joined in and became her back-ups.

After they finished up with that song, Artie came up to Whitney and motioned for her to sit down. They had compiled together a performance just for her and wanted to sing it for her as part of the goodbye party. "We're really going to miss you Whit. We want you to take these songs with you wherever you go." Artie made his speech and became overwhelmed with emotion and started up the music. Rachel started up with the first verse of "To Sir with Love" and Mercedes came in to mash it up with "Imagine." Whitney listened in awe as they finished the songs and realized how lucky she was to have such amazing friends. Towards the end of the song, everybody motioned for Whitney to join them and finish out the rest of the songs. The group finished the last notes with raw emotion. Everybody turned around and was looking at one another smiling and laughing because the memories these songs had and what they meant to them. They were a close group of friends and it was really hard to say goodbye to their friend Whitney for the next year.

After a few hours of singing, dancing, and reminiscing, the night came to an end. Everybody had began to leave except for Finn and Puck. "What are you doing?" Whitney asked and turned away from them and started cleaning. "This if from us and both men approached her and began removing her clothes. Puck led Whitney to the bedroom and Finn followed very close behind her and started kissing the back of her neck. He was so close that she could feel his hard dick pressed up against her.

Whitney instantly became wet. She knew what these guys were up too and she was so ready for it. They brought her into the bedroom and asked her to close her eyes. "Again?" Whitney asked and they all chuckled. "This time it'll be worth it." Puck said with his sly grin that made Whitney tingle all over, and he slowly lay her down on the bed. She waited a few minutes and when nobody said anything, her curiosity made her open her eyes. Puck and Finn was standing there naked with oil smeared all over their bodies. Whitney thought this was a big cliché, but she didn't care. There was candles everywhere. That was the only light that was in the entire room. In the background there was a sexy baby making mix. It was loud enough to set to hear and soft enough to set the mood.

Finn was the first one to approach her. She looked into his eyes and smiled. He grabbed her face and gently kissed her lips. She was enjoying this, but being the freak that she is, she wanted more. She wanted to just get it in. She pulled back and had to laugh at herself because of the thoughts that were rushing through her head. The song that was playing now was a song that Whitney would listen too when she would be in the mood when she was at home alone and when it came on she got that feeling. She looked over at Puck and he was looking right at her and singing every word. "Let me lick you up and down, til you say stop. Let me play with your body baby, make you real hot. Let me do all the things you want me to do…." Finn then joined in and pulled Whitney closer "cause tonight baby, I wanna get freaky with you…" Whitney was in an oh my God state of mind. She tried to pinch herself, but didn't want to wake up if this was only a dream and stayed in the moment. She pulled Finn's face down to her lips and started kissing him more aggressively. Finn backed her up and lay her down on the bed. As she lay back, Finn reached between her legs and stuck three of his fingers inside of her. She was so wet and very welcoming. She was aching for it. As he was fingering her insides, he was alternating kissing her lips and licking her nipples. Finn would tease her with his teeth and before we got to rough he would kiss every inch of her body.

Puck couldn't watch any longer. His dick was so hard and he was so aroused that he came up behind Finn, pressed his back so that he was at a 90 degree angle over Whitney and slid his dick inside of Finn. Whitney couldn't control herself and started begging Finn to fuck her. "Fuck me Finn, Fuck me with your tongue!" Whitney scooted up further on the bed so her pussy was level to Finn's mouth. He went in with his whole face and stuck his entire tongue inside of Whitney where his fingers had once been. As Finn leaned over a little further, Puck was able to go deeper inside of Finn. Finn started moaning inside of Whitney's pussy and Whitney's moans turned into screams. Whitney's head was hanging off the edge of the bed and it gave the moment more of a rush. She was so into it with every stroke of Finn's tongue on her clit. Finn circled his tongue around Whitney's clit until she couldn't take it anymore. She wanted more. She sit up a little so she could see what was going on below her and met Puck's gaze. He was fucking Finn so hard that it pushed Finn's tongue deeper inside of her. At this point she was so wet her pussy was sensitive. She fell back down with her head still hanging off the bed and about lost her mind.

All at once Whitney jumped up and Finn's tongue slid out of her. She quivered. She wanted both of them inside of her. She sat up on the bed in a doggie style position and wanted Finn to come stand in front of her and Puck to come closer to the back of her. As Finn walked around the bed her eyes dropped directly down to his 10 inch cock. "Oh My God!" was all she could say and looked up at him and smiled. She craved his dick inside her mouth and pulled him into her. She grabbed his tight ass and inserted his swollen shaft inside her mouth. She licked the tip of the head first and then shoved the rest of it inch by inch in her mouth. While she was sucking his throbbing cock, Puck pulled Whitney sternly toward him sticking his erected rod into her wet pussy from behind. He was fucking her so hard that her mouth was moving back in forwards hard on Finn's slong. Finn and Puck were both grunting and moaning as they enjoyed every second of this. Whitney could feel both of them men swell up inside of her. The vibrations from the back of Whitney's throat felt so good on Finn's dick that his moans got louder. He almost came instantly. Puck got more stimulated as he watched the faces that Finn was making and started drilling Whitney harder. Whitney was so wet she could hardly stand it. She wanted these two men more than she wanted anything. She could feel Finn about to cum in her mouth and she jerked back from him. She wasn't ready to end this. She wanted this to last.

As she pulled away from Finn, her ass became more erected. Puck took this as an invitation to slide down and began licking her pussy from her clit all the way up her crack tickling her asshole. He then started circulating his tongue around her throbbing clit so that she got chills up and down her entire body. Finn didn't know what to do so he started rubbing his shaft with his left hand. He gripped it as hard as he could. Whitney lifted her head and caught sight of what Finn was doing and grabbed his sack in her hand and began to massage it. She still wasn't ready for them to cum. Puck then stood up and flipped Whitney over onto her back and spun her around so that all three of them could lay down on the bed together. Whitney looked on both sides of her and both Puck and Finn was so hard that she knew they were ready to release their juice. Puck turned Whitney around to face him and grabbed her leg to wrap around his waist. He then stuck his cock inside of her and pumped it in her 3 times and came. He kissed her lips and tongued the inside of her mouth and was interrupted by Finn who grabbed her from behind and shoved his dick inside of her. She kept kissing Puck and was screaming at the top of her lungs with sheer ecstasy and he too came.

The bed was saturated and even after they were finished they still lay together. All 3 of them couldn't take just laying there together. They had touch. They kept flirting and the flirting led to touching and touching led to another round. Whitney had turned over at this point and was kissing Finn and Puck was fingering her from behind. He reached around her and put his whole hand between her wet pussy lips. She didn't think that she could take anymore, but she wasn't about to tell Puck to stop. She could feel another orgasm building up inside of her. Her clit was so swollen that she could feel her pulse in it and with every stroke she knew that it was almost time, her legs had already began to get weak. Puck kept sucking on her ear and was whispering just anything to her to get her to pour cum all down his hand. Finn watched as Whitney moaned and begged Puck not to stop. Finn became aroused again. Puck took notice and with his wet hand, he grabbed Finn's hard dick and started jacking him off. Finn shoved his fingers inside of Whitney and rapidly moved them in and out of her drenching pussy. He inserted the first 3 fingers and with his thumb he was rubbing her clit. With his free hand, Finn reached over Whitney and cupped his hand around Pucks member and jacked him forcefully until Puck came instantly, spraying all over Whitney's back. Just as Puck came, Finn exploded on Whitney's stomach. As the two men had finished, they needed to take care of their lady. Puck placed his hand between Whitney's legs and began rubbing her clit. Finn moved his hand strictly inside of Whitney and both of them were pleasing Whitney at the same time. Whitney couldn't take much more. "I'm cumming!" Whitney screamed in a massive orgasm and both of them could feel the cum shoot out of Whitney and as if to be one person both of them tasted their fingers. "MMMM! Let's go again!" Puck joked. He knew they were all spent.

The three of them got up and began cleaning up. They were all dripping with sex juice. Each one took turns taking a shower and after saying their goodbyes, Puck and Finn departed and Whitney woke up from her dream


End file.
